


Hopeless|drarry text au

by LaniLovegood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Drarry, F/F, M/M, PTSD, Pansmione - Freeform, blaisexron, everyone from the war is still dead, first fanfic, linny - Freeform, not completely text orientated, sorry - Freeform, text au, this is a repost from my acccount on wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaniLovegood/pseuds/LaniLovegood
Summary: Dumbledore set up a pair for everyone from 4th to 8th years to help with the trauma and heartache most students had after the battle with Voldemort before he died. Harry's pair is Draco, they don't know at first who the other is but they quickly figure it out and get to know each other past all the petty fights they used to have. Also, Draco has had a crush on Harry since the second year.-SlyFerret|: y is ur name 'BendyMan'?BendyMan|: cos im not str8 ;PSlyFerret|: ahhh, gay then?BendyMan|: bi actually, wbu?-*Warnings*not completely text orientated...depressionPTSDwill be super gay and filled w/ fluffinesssome violence and demeaning language





	1. idk

**BendyMan|:**  Hey stranger ;)

**SlyFerret|:**  hi...

**BendyMan|:**  y do'ya think dumbledore gave the 4th to 8th years a random pair to chat with?

**SlyFerret|:**  to help people past the horrors of the war maybe? im personally scarred physically and mentally.

**BendyMan|:**  hmmm, maybe..

**SlyFerret|:**  y is ur name 'BendyMan'?

**BendyMan|:**  cos im not str8 :P

**SlyFerret|:**  ahhh, gay then?

**BendyMan|:**  bi actually, wbu?

**SlyFerret|:**  tbh? Im not sure... bi-curious maybe?

**BendyMan|:**  ahhh, in that stage "denial"

**SlyFerret|:**  hey! im not in denial!

**BendyMan|:**  sure ur not ;)

**SlyFerret|:**  *rolls eyes*

**BendyMan|:**  *laughs maniacally*

**SlyFerret|:** what year r u in?

**BendyMan|:** 8th u?

**SlyFerret|:** same, hmmm

**SlyFerret|:**  Maybe there is something to this whole "helping thing"

**BendyMan|:**  he can be brilliant sometimes

**SlyFerret|:**  ur a fan?

**BendyMan|:**  i thought i knew him, then there turned out to be so much more

**SlyFerret|:**  i wish he wasn't dead

**BendyMan|:**  same, i wonder how he planned this whole idea before his death, hmmm

**SlyFerret|:**  oh salazar! the time! Gtg 2 class ttyl

**BendyMan|:**  oh, well then. bye


	2. Chapter 2

**BendyMan|:** how were ur classes?

 **SlyFerret|:** well, i got picked on by both the students and teachers as usual, so fine, just fine.

 **BendyMan|:**  why are they picking on you?

 **BendyMan|:**  hello?

 **SlyFerret|:**  ... i can't tell u.

 **BendyMan|:** no one deserves to be picked on.

 **SlyFerret|:** i deserve it.

 **BendyMan|:** i don't believe you

 **SlyFerret|:** you would if you knew who i was

 **BendyMan|:** i know ur Slytherin but that doesn't make it okay.

 **SlyFerret|:**  yes im Slytherin how'd you guess? 

 **SlyFerret|:** and ur Gryffindor aren't u.

 **BendyMan|:** which other house would have 'sly' as a part of their name?

 **BendyMan|:** wot gave it away with me?

 **SlyFerret|:** ur humour, and hopeful stuff

 **BendyMan|:** what's so wrong with having hope, and wot's wrong with my humour?

 **SlyFerret|:** hope doesn't work everytime, u have terrible humour

 **BendyMan|:** we won the war, and how dare you.. *glare*

 **SlyFerret|:**  i was on the wrong side.

 **BendyMan|:**  did you want voldemort to win?

 **SlyFerret|:**  no! of course not, i never wanted to be on his side once i met him

 **BendyMan|:** 'once u met him'?

 **BendyMan|:**???

 **SlyFerret|:** gtg.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

 **BendyMan|:**  r u angry with me? we haven't talked for a few days...

 **SlyFerret|:**  ...

 **BendyMan|:** u r...

 **SlyFerret|:**  ...

 **BendyMan|:** great, my only confidant hates me.

 **SlyFerret|:**  i don't hate u, u just have no tact

 **SlyFerret|:** typical for a Gryffindor **  
**

**BendyMan|:** what do i have to do to make u like me again???

 **SlyFerret|:** be a Slytherin

 **BendyMan|:** the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin

 **SlyFerret|:**  why aren't u in Slytherin then?

 **BendyMan|:** someone told me that Slytherin is for evil people basically

 **SlyFerret|:** i'm insulted

 **BendyMan|:** u Slytherins aren't all bad, though a lot of u r manipulative, bullying gits.

 **SlyFerret|:** are you not going to name those gits?

 **BendyMan|:** nah

 **SlyFerret|:** y not?

 **BendyMan|:** most of the bullying Slytherins are broken now...

 **SlyFerret|:**  u calling me broken?

 **BendyMan|:** u one of the bullies?

 **SlyFerret|:** I used to be, i regret it

 **BendyMan|:**  right

 **SlyFerret|:** mhm

 **BendyMan|:**  not broken huh?

 **SlyFerret|:** i didn't say that

 **BendyMan|:** well, i can't say i'm not broken, i lost too much

 **SlyFerret|:** maybe we can fix each other

 **BendyMan|:** a Slytherin and a Gryffindor huh, never would've thought

 **SlyFerret|:**  anyway i should go do my homework, 

 **BendyMan|:** ok

 **SlyFerret|:**  :)

 **BendyMan|:** how we supposed to help each other if we don't know who the other is?

 **SlyFerret|:** we'll figure that out, or we'll tell each other who we are.

 **BendyMan|:**  im pretty sure i already know who you are...


	3. Chapter 3

**SlyFerret|:** Hi

 **BendyMan|:** hey, u r a guy right?

 **SlyFerret|:** maybe? why r u asking?

 **BendyMan|:** just been thinking 'bout it

 **SlyFerret|:** night an' day been thinking of me hav ya?

 **BendyMan|:** nope, just when my friend starts to drone on about her homework

 **SlyFerret|:** sure, sure. u r a guy tho, ur name says so

 **BendyMan|:** maybe it's lying

 **SlyFerret|:** nah, you text like a guy

 **BendyMan|:** guys and girls text differently?

 **SlyFerret|:** probably *shrugs*

 **BendyMan|:** riiight 

 **SlyFerret|:** mhmm

 **BendyMan|:** so...uhh... how r u?

 **SlyFerret|:** same as b4, wbu?

 **BendyMan|:** i have a potions assignment that im avoiding but im gwed

 **SlyFerret|:** I could help you

 **BendyMan|:**  tru.

 **BendyMan|:** u r starting to throw me off a bit

 **SlyFerret|:** how so

 **BendyMan|:** u r being nice and helpful

 **SlyFerret|:** and?

 **BendyMan|:** I just didn't expect  it from the guy i think you are


	4. Chapter 4

**SlyFerret|:** and who do you think i am?

 **BendyMan|:**  i don't want to scare u off..

 **SlyFerret|:** u r probably wrong anyway

 **SlyFerret|:** Gryffindors often r **  
**

 **BendyMan|:**  hey! mean

 **SlyFerret|:**  ;)

 **BendyMan|:** -_-

 **SlyFerret|:** I think i know who u r

 **BendyMan|:** and?

 **SlyFerret|:** Harry Potter or maybe Neville most likely former

 **BendyMan|:** y u say that?

 **SlyFerret|:**  there aren't that many eighth yr Gryffindors

 **BendyMan|:**  there aren't that many 8th year Slytherins either

 **SlyFerret|:**  tru

 **BendyMan|:**  you hav silver-grey eyes...

 **SlyFerret|:** ahh

 **BendyMan|:** platinum blonde hair

 **SlyFerret|:** o.O

 **BendyMan|:** pale skin

 **SlyFerret|:** o_0

 **BendyMan|:**  and u r taller than me

 **SlyFerret|:** maybe.

 **BendyMan|:** definitely.


	5. Chapter 5

**BendyMan|:** Draco?

 **SlyFerret|:** u didn't scare me away, scarface

 **BendyMan|:** what happened to the pleasantries?

 **BendyMan|:** r we really going back to petty name calling?

 **SlyFerret|:** yes

 **BendyMan|:** both?

 **SlyFerret|:** yes

____________________

 **HermioneG|:** Harry? can we talk pls?

____________________

 **BendyMan|:**  brb, hermione wants to talk

 **SlyFerret|:**  whelp, okay. i'll go talk with someone else then

 **BendyMan|:** thx

___________________

 **BendyMan|:** sure Mione, what's up?

 **HermioneG|:** it's about Ron **  
**

 **BendyMan|:**  okaay?

 **HermioneG|:** and I know his your best friend but please keep an open mind **  
**

 **BendyMan|:** of course **  
**

 **HermioneG|:** I don't think i like him anymore

 **BendyMan|:** what? ehy?

 **HermioneG|:** all he does is play chess, obsess about Quidditch and the like **  
**

 **HermioneG|:** we never do anything together, like:

 **HermioneG|:** ill ask him out to Hogsmeade and he just wants to go to the great hall and pig out on all the food 

 **BendyMan|:** if thats how u feel u probably shouldnt be dating

 **HermioneG|:**  thank u 4 understanding **  
**

 **BendyMan|:** np Mione **  
**

 **HermioneG|:** so who've you been chatting 2 so much recently ;)

 **BendyMan|:** my 'dumbledore pair' **  
**

 **HermioneG|:** oh, who are they?


	6. Chapter 6

_(meanwhile)_

**SlyFerret|:** hey Pans

 **DramaQueen|:** what happened to ignoring me -_-

 **SlyFerret|:** I have a question **  
**

 **DramaQueen|:** oh, so u didn't miss me *pout* **  
**

 **SlyFerret|:** no, anyway... **  
**

 **DramaQueen|:** y r u so mean 2 me Dray? **  
**

 **SlyFerret|:** shh

 **DramaQueen|:** fine **  
**

 **SlyFerret|:** my pair that i've been talking to is Potter

 **DramaQueen|:**  ohhhhh, this should be entertaining

 **SlyFerret|:** Panseeeeeey! **  
**

 **DramaQueen|:** yes Drayco? **  
**

 **SlyFerret|:** anyway, u know how i've been crushing on him since 2nd yr 

 **DramaQueen|:** yes? **  
**

 **SlyFerret|:** well he's bi, and also apparently doesn't hate me **  
**

 **DramaQueen|:**  go shag him already then blondie **  
**

 **SlyFerret|:**  PANSYYY


	7. Chapter 7

**BendyMan|:**  its Malfoy **  
**

 **HermioneG|:** why would Dumbledore pair you with Malfoy?

 **BendyMan|:**  idk **  
**

 **HermioneG|:** hmmm, resolve house rivalry? **  
**

 **BendyMan|:**  i think thats a huge stretch

 **HermioneG|:** make you date?

 **BendyMan|:**  uhhhhh, Hermione is your brain ok?

 **HermioneG|:** yeah, my brain is fine Harry

 **HermioneG|:** hmm i can kinda see it tho, u and him are like opposites

 **HermioneG|:** like he was forced into the bad side and u were forced into the good side

 **BendyMan|:** HERMIONE!

 **HermioneG|:** yes Harry?  **  
**

 **BendyMan|:**  y r u seriously thinking about this, he bullied you for years

 **HermioneG|:** so? i'm very forgiving, and he never did anything  _really_  bad to me

____________

 **DramaQueen|:** u r hawt dray, y wouldn't Potter want to shag u?

 **SlyFerret|:**  because i bullied him for six years? and i was a death eater!

 **DramaQueen|:** some might find that kinky

 **SlyFerret|:** really Pansy? i have a mind to go tell potter that you have a crush on his best friend if you dont shut the F UP

 **DramaQueen|:** now, now Dray you wouldn't really do that to me would u

 **SlyFerret|:** u know I would

 **DramaQueen|:** fine, fine


	8. Chapter 8

> Harry's P.O.V (3rd person)

Harry stared at his reflection in the mirror, the lightning scar contrasting against the skin of his face, and his eyes, the eyes. His mother's eyes, but also the same shade of green he sees every night in his nightmares, that flash of bright green, the horror, his fault.

Harry didn't cry, but his eyes dulled and he went blank, no emotion showed on his face, instead, he turned away toward the shower. He undressed and stepped into it, he didn't bother turning on both taps, just one on full blast. He didn't even notice whether it was hot or cold, he was numb, inside and out. 

The room misted up and his skin burned, but he didn't notice, he cleaned his, face, hair and body then stepped out of the cubicle to dry himself. With a quick flick of his wand, he had a basic glamour, the tinge of red from his skin wasn't visible, nor were the scars or the dark circles under his eyes.

Harry turned to go back to the dormitory, and a silver-grey glint caught his eye before disappearing.

 _Draco,_  Harry thought about his eyes, he had beautiful eyes, the colour wasn't associated with evil yet green, green was a different matter. A dull ache entered his brain, he squeezed his eyes tightly closed, trying to shut out the pain. He shook himself, he deserved the pain, after what he'd done, those innocent people, lost, gone, all his fault. He opened his eyes and walked back into the dormitory.

There wasn't anyone there so Harry lay on his four-poster bed and thought, he thought about the way he talked to Draco, how it felt natural, how he didn't fake it, how he was actually amused, not happy, never happy. He thought about how he talked to Ron, Hermione and the rest of his friends, how he couldn't really talk to them. He knew they'd been through so much together but they still didn't understand what it was like;

The way Harry had been bullied as a child, abused although mostly verbal or as Dudley's 'punching bag'. There were also the times when Vernon had hit him, when he'd done something strange, and out of the ordinary. When those time happened he was beaten black and blue, but it was in places rarely seen by anyone, always hidden away, neither Ron nor Hermione had seen the other scar he had just below the hip, easily concealed by just wearing boxers. 

Of course, none of his friends had seen him naked, not even Ginny, they'd stayed apart after the war. Harry wasn't able to do it anymore, not with Fred being gone and whenever he really looked at Ginny he could see the resemblance and it killed him every time. Ron was similar as Harry didn't tend to really look at him anymore, he prefered to just look past his shoulder when he had to talk to him.

They didn't really understand how Harry had felt about those Voldemort or his 'death eater' followers had killed, it made h toim sick to the stomach and he almost went back to the bathroom throw up in the washing basin, but he held it back, he always held it back. 

Cedric, Sirius, Hedwig, Dobby, Fred, Tonks, Remus, Mad-eye and so many others, with unknown names, their families, broken after the war, incomplete.

Harry Hadn't been able to stand going back o the Burrow in the holidays, instead, he'd gone back to number 12 Grimmauld place, where he'd found Kreature had done up the place. By done up, he meant it was decently clean and had no spider webs or any magical creatures hiding in random wardrobes.

The 'mobile device' flashed sitting innocently on his bedside table and a new message appeared on the screen. 

\--------------

 **SlyFerret|:**  Harry? r u awake?   

 **BendyMan|:** ahh, yes? y? 


	9. Chapter 9

> Draco's P.O.V (3rd person)

When the dream had started, Draco was a child only six years old, innocent and playful. He was running around Malfoy Manor, he'd been playing with a stray dog that had wandered over from some unknown place. He had been laughing, his hair full of grass and dirt from being knocked over by the dog. The dog was a female, with matted white and black fur, a border collie with one blue eye and one brown.

Draco had found the dog out by the edge of one of the fields, lying on the grass next to the barbed wire fence, the dog was small and thin, so Draco fetched her some meat from the manor's kitchen. Having eaten the food the dog stood up and wandered over to Draco, sniffing his hand and then rubbing against it as an invitation to stroke her.

They'd played together, her fetching sticks, him throwing them, racing with her along the fence line together. He'd taken her back to the manor to show his father, but Lucius hadn't taken to her well, he disliked the mess that Draco was covered in, he disliked the dog, and with a quick flick of his wand, a green flash the dog lay still. Draco didn't understand, he started crying, Lucius slapped him and told him that 'Malfoy's don't cry' and had then dragged him to the basement. He even told a house elf on the way to dispose of the trash by the back door, Lucius then locked Draco in the basement, in total darkness Draco had been terrified, he'd curled up in a ball and cried, and eventually fallen asleep on the cold stone.

The next day he had a terrible fever and Lucius refused to help him, the only reason he'd survived was due to one of the house elves, Dobby, who'd given him a tonic when Lucius wasn't looking to help cool down the fever.

Draco sat up, with tears in his closed eyes, he'd named that dog Ghost, she'd been his best friend for a day and then she'd been murdered in cold blood.

He opened his eyes and looked around, not recognising where he was for a moment, then remembering he'd been studying in the library for his NEWT's at the end of the year, six months away. He had some uncomfortable cramps in his shoulder, back and neck due to the unfortunate circumstance of sleeping in one of the library's wooden chairs. Draco sighed and looked out the window at the dark sky, he wondered why he hadn't been kicked out, then he remembered the dark circles under his eyes that were a constant reminder of his nightmares, at the end of the war he'd given up appearances, letting his hair grow out, which he was surprised to find, he actually prefered over the short hair he used to have. Draco also didn't bother with glamours, who would he be trying to impress anyway?

Draco shivered and hugged his arms around himself, and he watched as an owl flew away from its perch outside the window, somehow able to hear the swoosh of its wings through the thick glass. He continued to gaze through the window looking at the stars,  he can just make out his constellation shining down at Hogwarts and it reminds him of when he'd been told to memorise its whereabouts by his mother, she'd said it'd be a good way to make girls like him. He scoffed at it now, he had told Harry he didn't know his sexuality but in truth, he was gay, he has pretty much always known he was gay, from the moment Crab and Goyle had started talking about how pretty girls looked and whether they prefered bust or booty, whenever a similar topic had come up between them Draco had pretended to care, nodding in the appropriate places while lusting after the unattainable Harry Potter.

Although Draco had, had a crush on Harry since his second year at Hogwarts, he hadn't realised it was a crush until his fourth year when he'd seen Harry risk his life in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The nervousness he'd felt when he saw Harry trying to get the egg from the dragon, or when he'd been nearly scared to death when Harry had been late coming back from the lake or how he was terrified when Harry had entered the Maze, or when had returned from the maze, sobbing over Cedric's body.

He probably started in the denial stage because he'd noticed when Harry's had looked at Cho, the Ravenclaw seeker, it had made him so jealous but he had hidden it pretty well behind a few snide remarks.

Draco lifted the messaging device off the table and carefully read through the messages Harry and him had sent one another to reassure himself that it was real. 

He glanced at the mark on his arm and cringed, he hated it, he hated Voldemort, he hated his mother but most of all he hated his father, for never letting him be a child, for forcing him into the perfect Malfoy mould he had created for Draco. His knuckles turned white as he clenched his fist. Then he slowly unclenched his fist and flexed his fingers, before typing a few short words;  **Harry? r u awake?**  perfect, it didn't reveal how much he wanted to talk to the Gryffindor.

Was he really going to do this, according to the library clock it was 5:30 am, would he even be awake?

_Yes, I am after all, still primarily a selfish Slytherin._

He hit send.

And Harry replied almost instantly.

**______________________________**

**SlyFerret|:** Harry? r u awake?

 **BendyMan|:**  ahh, yes? y?


	10. Chapter 10

**BendyMan|:**  ahh, yes? y?

 **SlyFerret|:** i wasn't sleeping very well, u can guess y

 **BendyMan|:**  nightmares right? I get them too, even before the war

 **SlyFerret|:** same, i got nightmares sometimes as well, but now...

 **BendyMan|:** all the time? I know the feeling. 

 **BendyMan|:** do u want to talk about it?

 **SlyFerret|:** not right now, maybe some other time? i just want to talk

 **BendyMan|:**  ok, what do you want to talk about?

 **SlyFerret|:** anything

 **BendyMan|:** very helpful

 **SlyFerret|:** I am a verrrrry helpful person ;)

 **BendyMan|:** riiiight, absolutely correct

 **SlyFerret|:**  mhmmm

 **BendyMan|:** y dont we just ask questions

 **SlyFerret|:** ok sure, should be good

 **BendyMan|:**  u wont go tellling the prophet all my deep dark secrets will u

 **SlyFerret|:** of course not, it isn't 4th year

 **BendyMan|:** right, of course

 **SlyFerret|:** so whats your favourite food?

 **BendyMan|:** very original, :'). anyway, treacle tart

 **SlyFerret|:**  shuddup. yum

 **BendyMan|:**  when did u start to learn quidditch?

 **SlyFerret|:** when i was seven, i was a good way to get away from the Manor

 **BendyMan|:** yes, flying is a bit like that, an escape

 **SlyFerret|:** right anyway, why did you refuse to befriend me in first yr?

 **BendyMan|:** you acted superior and i didn't like how you thought u were better than everyone else, Ron was the first friend i'd ever had, then you insulted him, and to be honest you kinda reminded me of my cousin Dudley

 **SlyFerret|:** okay...

 **BendyMan|:** cat or dog person?

 **SlyFerret|:** yes.

 **SlyFerret|:** i like both, it depends on the company i feel like at the time

 **BendyMan|:** ah okay, i guess that works

 **SlyFerret|:** hmm.. harry...do u want a meet up sometime today? and work on potions and DADA together?+

 **BendyMan|:** sure, in the back of the library?

 **SlyFerret|:** sounds good

 **BendyMan|:** u help me with potions ye? **  
**

**SlyFerret|:** yep and u help with the DADA essay. **  
**

**BendyMan|:** great, okay, 4pm good? after classes before dinner **  
**

**SlyFerret|:** yep **  
**

**BendyMan|:** its 6:30 we better get dressed for breakfast cya at 4.

 **SlyFerret|:** ok, see u then

 **SlyFerret|:** yes, tho i am curious, in first year, was that really your first time on a broom?

 **BendyMan|:** that i am aware of yeah

 **SlyFerret|:** u rly r a natural 

 **BendyMan|:** omg, Merlin's beard, did Draco Lucius Malfoy just compliment the lowly likes of me?!

 **SlyFerret|:** rly Harry?

 **BendyMan|:** :D yes rly


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is actually 5 chapters joined together and that's what I'm doing from now on.

 

> Draco's P.O.V (1st person)

 

I waited nervously in the back of the library, my fingers drummed against the table in a steady beat calming my nerves. We were actually going to see each other in real life, like one-on-one, compared to how we used to be, fighting 24/7. Hopefully, we can manage to be civil without the mask the phone screen provided, we would see each other's faces as we talked, it would be harder to hide our true emotions, although I have had a mask on my face since the age of 6.

It's the same desk I fell asleep on a little while ago, I decided not to sit on the same chair as it made me remember the dream I'd had. 

I watched as the sky grew darker, I had gotten here half an hour early due to my inability to concentrate on anything, not even potions, and I do actually like potions despite how it was a constant reminder that my godfather is dead.

The library door creaked open, and I knew it was Harry, he was here, we could talk face to face, and maybe we wouldn't clash like we had for the entirety or our previous schooling years **.**

 

 

 

> Harry's POV (1st person)

 

I open the library door and make my way to the back of the library, Draco is sitting by the window, looking outside.

"Hey," really? that's all I can say? lame.

"Hi, Harry," Draco says, looking over at me, his face heating light, is he blushing? Is Draco blushing?

I move the chair back, the wood grates awkwardly on the floor, making us flinch. I sit down, the silence is unnerving.

"So ahh, homework," I say, just to say something, anything at all really.

"Yes, homework," he agrees and starts looking through his bag, I follow suit and get my Potions essay and my quill and ink out.

"So what do you want my help with?" Draco asks.

"Well, potions obviously, I don't understand how the wolfbane potion neutralizes the effect of becoming a werewolf," I say.

"Well, the potion reacts with your brain so that you remain sane during the transformation..." Draco goes on to explain more about the effects and how often you have to take it, I blank out and start staring at his lips.

 

 

 

> Draco's P.O.V (1st person)

 

I ramble on about the wolfbane potion, then notice that Harry seems to have zoned out and is now staring at something on my face, I stop in the middle of talking about how the different ingredients create a general neutraliser.

"Is there something on my face?" I ask worriedly, maybe there's some treacle tart on my chin, left over from when I got some snacks in the kitchen.

"Harry!" I say loudly to get his attention.

"Wait, what?" he says confusedly, redirecting his gaze while blushing furiously...?

"Is there something on my face? why are you staring at my face...?" he blushes harder.

"There's nothing wrong with your face, it's per---" he shuts his mouth quicker than a snitch flys when you start a Quidditch match. He bites his lip nervously.

"Can you repeat what you were saying before," he says with a slightly unsteady voice.

"Sure," he dips his quill in his ink and get's ready to take notes.

I begin again and watch as he messily scrawls down points from what I'm telling him.

 

 

 

> Harry's P.O.V (1st person)

 

I jot down a few things Draco is saying, trying to actually concentrate this time, I can still feel the heat in my cheeks, and I use that to make sure I don't embarrass myself again.

"You got all that?" he asks after about two minutes of him talking and me trying to keep track and taking notes, resulting in a few half-finished points along with the messily finished ones.

I nod, trying to finish off a few more things hurriedly so that I don't forget them.

"So can you help me with the potronus assignment..?" He asks while I'm still writing stuff down, I pause and look up, his face is slightly paler than his usual colour.

"Sure what's your potronus?" he looks a little sick.

"The thing is... I can't cast a potronus," he says his face going mildly green for some reason.

I can't really blame him, I haven't been able to cast a Patronus since the war, and I have tried a lot.

"I can try to teach you?" I hope this will make him happy and get rid of his green pallor.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," he gets up from the chair and sprints out of the room. leaving me to sit alone at the table, confused questions running through my head.

_why did he want my help but then not accept it? Why did he look so terrible? What am I even doing right now? and why the hell do I want to chase after him to--- to kiss him??? To comfort him?_

 

 

 

> Draco's POV (3rd person)

 

Draco didn't go to his dorms, he went up the Astronomy tower, the stars had always helped him calm down, to bad it was still an hour till he could see them. He sat on the floor, looking up at the sky, slightly shivering from the cold air of the autumn afternoon.

He stared out to the Forbidden Forest, he could see thestrals flying above the trees, and...

Luna? he saw Luna riding a thestral, he hadn't talked to her in a while, so he decided to go see her. He cast a cushioning char on the ground and jumped, it was rather exhilarating to fall 100 metres or so. This method was easier than taking 5 hours to climb down the millions of stairs, nobody mentioned it often but the design of hogwarts was annoying, way too many stairs.

Draco trekked through the forest occasionally seeing a thestral or two above the forest canopy.

Draco eventually found Luna in a clearing, feeding the thestrals chunks of meat, she's must have stopped riding them.

"Hey, Luna,"

"Hey, Draco," she says without turning to look at me.

She turned to Draco, her eyes looking at invisible being around his head.

"you have a lot of wrackspurts flying around your head," she said dreamily while looking through her spectaspecs at Draco.

"cool?"

"sometimes, as long as you don't have too many," she replied in her dreamy tone of voice.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this the link to it on my wattpad - https://www.wattpad.com/story/141638120-hopeless-drarry-text-au  
> also im sticking to joining a few chapters together to make it longer

 

> Harry's POV (3rd person)

 

Harry sat back sighing and looking out the window, he watched people go by with indifference, he didn't notice that Hermione came up to him until she tapped on his shoulder. her eyes were mildly red and swollen.

"I did it Harry, I broke up with Ron," she said sitting down heavily on the library table, Harry had told her that he was going to see Draco, but nothing else, he also hadn't told Ron anything about it.

"Trusting by the way you look  he didn't take it well,"

"Nope, not really," she says tightly her eyes gazing off somewhere to the left of Harry as she remembered what had happened earlier.

"What happened," Harry asked trying to be more concerned considering his current state of mind.

"Well, he refused to be friends anymore for one thing, although that won't go well for his grade and then he said that you would be on his side for the matter and that if you weren't he didn't want to be friends with you either," Hermione nearly burst into tears after she recounted the event.

Harry pulled her into a hug and whispered assurances in her ear which did little to stop her crying. He petted her head and tried to calm her with words such as 'I won't leave you' and 'it'll be alright'. He wished someone did this for him when he cried, which wasn't much anymore, he'd cried every night after the war for almost three whole months, no one had been there to see or help him through it.

Harry had a bone to pick with Ron and a discussion with Malfoy and a few other things to do.

___

 **Weaslette|:** hey Harry, how'd you figure out that ur not straight?

 **Bendyman|:** I got a crush on a guy and I saw myself kissing men and women... why?

 **Weaslette|:** well I think I like... uh.. someone of the same gender as me

 **Bendyman|:** well then, I'd say u're bi. who do you like??? ;)

 **Weaslette|:** ahhhhhh... IthinkIlikeLuna

 **Bendyman|:**  that's great

 **Weaslette|:** but what if she doesnt like me that way

 **Bendyman|:** you'll never know if you don't ask

 **Weaslette|:** that's true **  
**

**Bendyman|:**  go get her, I gtg kill Ron

 **Weaslette|:** y? what did he do now

 **Bendyman|:** Mione broke up with him cos he didn't pay enough attention to her and now he's saying he won't be friends with her and that I'll be on his side

 **Weaslette|:** now I wont to punch him too

 **Bendyman|:** i gtg, Ron just got to the dorm, I'm going to murder him

___

 

> Draco's POV(1st person) 

 

I got back to the eighth year dorm late and found Blaise in my room, there hadn't been anyone else up when I'd arrived in the common room, the time being 1 am. Blaise was on my bed, just laying there looking up at the ceiling, his face was blank but I could tell he was hurting by the way his fists were slightly clenched, and his gaze was fixed solidly on the roof.

"what happened," I knew I probably wasn't much better, I knew Harry hadn't meant to make me think of the reasons as to why I wasn't able to cast a Patronus, the simple explanation was obvious, I had never had a happy enough memory, however, there was more to it.

"I know I should have told you... me and umm.. a guy have been dating for a month, and well, he had a girlfriend, he kept assuring me..." he paused, his eyes looked away sadly before he continued.

 "he assured me that he would break up with her soon, when he found the right time, but he never did and well, today, well I guess yesterday now," he said his eyes straying to the antique clock I kept on the wall, "she broke up with him, and he got furious about it in the common room, and even told his best friend to side with him so that they could get back together, I left after that, I only got back here a half-hour before you, I guess your room is just better than mine for when you want to wallow. anyway..." Blaise sat up on my bed and examined me, "why do you look so, so sallow,"

"ahh, right," I had known he was getting to this question, "I told you about, the Patronus thing last summer yeah? you know there an assignment on is in DADA on it, I met up with, that person, in the library and he offered to help, it brought a rush of memories back and well, I ran, cowardly I know, and I feel bad now but I don't know how to fix that sort of thing, I'm not good at apologizing."

"I've never heard of a Malfoy who was good at apologizing, why would you be the first," I smiled half-heartedly and went to have a shower, leaving Blaise sprawled comfortably on the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

> Draco's POV

 

I need to find Harry and fix things with him, I could text him but I left the device thing that I still haven't named (hehe) yet back on my bedside table and I'm nowhere near there, I have potions soon though so I should see him there.

But I have Transfiguration first, the new teacher is really prejudiced against me because of my ex-deatheater status, she takes off unnecessary marks in everything and usually I get 90% or higher on tests, now I'm struggling to get over 60%. Her name is Professor Palkin and she is evil, she treats Gryffindors like celebrities, I guess this is how Harry felt when Severus (Professor Snape) taught potions, except he also kinda sucked at it, still does.  


After both of the classes I have yet to see Harry, why did he skip class, where is he? I start to wander around thinking of possible places Harry could be and why he skipped class. I end up by the front doors, I open them and feel the warm breeze against my face.

I see Hermione sitting by the tree next to the lake and head toward her, nervously wondering whether she hates me or not. I notice the almost predatory stares I get from the students around me, after all, it's a nice day, most people are outside. Hermione is the only one who is actually studying the rest are chatting with friends or playing games.

I walk up behind her and tap her shoulder lightly, "Have you seen Harry?" she looks up startled from her studying of what looks to be a herbology theory textbook.

"No, I haven't, why?" she answered, her startled expression fading quickly to be replaced with a smirk.

"Well, I need to t-talk to him..." I trail off and try to keep my expression in check.

"I think he went for a walk around the school, but I haven't seen him in classes for the last two lessons,"

"Can you, ah, help me find him?" I ask awkwardly.

"Yeah, sure," she shuts the book somehow sliding a bookmark in without me noticing and squishes it into her book-crammed bag. 

We head to the Quidditch pitch first because we're already outside, after twenty minutes we conclude he isn't there, so we head to the owlery and he isn't there either.

"When was the last time you saw him?" I ask, I'm getting a little worried now, where is he?

"Sometime this morning, around eight I think," 

"Can you message him, my device thing is back at my dorm,"

______________

 **HermioneG** |: Harry? where are you?

_unread_

______________

He doesn't reply to Hermione's text. It's been ten hours and I'm still wandering around the castle, Hermione wasn't as worried and she says he's done this before but I'm starting to feel sick with worry.

**___**

> Harry's POV

 

I walked around the castle during break, I didn't feel like talking to anyone and luckily it was a nice day outside so all my 'fans' aren't running into me. I try distracting myself by naming all my favourite Quidditch stars but it doesn't take long for my mind to stray and land on Draco again.

I'm in the seventh-floor corridor, I haven't been back here since the war, I wonder how the ROR is doing after the fiendfire incident. I walk past it three times just thinking not really sure what, if anything, I'll find behind the door.

The ornate door appears from the stone wall. I stand staring at it then push it open, my eyes widen.

I'm in the house I used to have in Godric's hollow with my parents when they were alive, I stare around the room not know what I want to do. I move around the room, examining the furniture the design, everything. After a while, I lay on the couch and close my eyes, thinking of my parents and how I know they want me to be happy, happy and alive. Draco makes me happy...

I close my eyes and the next thing I know is someones shaking me.

"Harry! the whole school was looking for you!" I sit up groggily and press my hand to my forehead tiredly.

I open my eyes and look at Hermione, "huh?"

"Oh come on Harry," she pulls me up off the couch, "You should've seen Draco's face, oh don't look at me like that, I saw you guys in the Library, but only briefly when you'd just sat down with him actually," I stare at her, my mouth slightly open in shock.

"You need to find him, he was turning a ghostly grey the last time I saw him." She says then twirls her wand and sends her potronus to McGonagall, saying that she found me.

"Where do you think he is?"

"Why would I know?" she says and she drags me out of the room.

___

 **SlyFerret|:** Where are you?

_unread_

**SlyFerret|:** Why aren't you answering me?

 _unread_ _  
_

_________________

> Draco's POV

 

I'd given up on not texting him and gone back to the common room so I could text him, there was still no reply, I'd sent about fifty 'where are you's and it wasn't helping. By now the rest of the school know and they are now looking for him. I, however, have locked myself in my room, I'd rather not be seen this panicked in public.

I'm pacing around my room trying to think where he is, but my mind keeps trying to think the worst and I don't know how to get the horrible idea of him being dead out of my head. last year during the battle at Hogwarts I remember when Hagrid carried Harry up to Hogwarts, proclaiming him to be dead, it took all my effort not to just cry right then and there, but my mum came to get me, I was too numb to argue. I will never forget that feeling, I had felt so lost, Harry was practically a rock in my life, he stayed the same, bickering every year.

I lay on my bed thinking of all the times I had teased Harry just to get his attention, I can't believe I hand-made over a hundred 'Potter Stinks' badges in our fourth year. My father had told me to make friends with Harry in our first year, he'd said it would help because of his ex-death-eater status "The boy who lives becomes best friends with an Ex-deatheater's son" would be the headlines in Witch Weekly he'd said. I had, had so much confidence in my ability to 'make friends' that I hadn't realized that I had no idea how to. My friends, Blaise and Pansy were friends with me from childhood only due to the fact that my father wanted me to know people he thought would be important one day.

I feel sorry for my father, I don't think he ever truly loved anyone, maybe not even mother. 

There's a crash and my door flies open, Blaise has his wand out and it is pointing at the fallen door.

"Merlins balls Blaise! What the flaming hell was that for? ever heard of knocking?" I shout in surprise.

"I did! You weren't answering!" Blaise shouts back, I flinch and stand up from my position on my bed.

"We found Harry, come on," I thought Pansy would've been the one to tell me whether someone found Harry or not, but whatever I need to see Harry.

___

> Harry's POV

 

Hermione leaves to inform Headmistress McGonagall about what happened, I head to the common room to see if anyone knows where Draco is.

I find Pansy near the common room looking panicked, the darkness of the evening defining her panicked features, when she sees me her face becomes even more panicked and she runs to me.

"Blaise was acting weird, he told me to wait for him so he could tell Draco that you are Okay, but he seemed shifty and almost like he was fighting himself, and now I can't find either of them!"  

"What?" I don't understand what's happening.

"Maybe he was under the imperious curse..." she mumbles to herself.

"What! why would someone put Blaise under the imperious curse? and to take Draco?" I say, I'm getting frustrated now, what the hell is happening?

"I don't know!" she stamps her foot in frustration.

"We have to find him, first I go missing now he goes missing, why can't I have a normal school year?" I ask myself in irritation.

"Come on let's go search his room to see if there's anything strange there," Pansy says.

We go into the common room then up the stairs to Draco's room, there aren't many people but when they see me they bombard me with questions about where I have been, I shrug them off and hurry inside Draco's room. 

His room is stylish as expected, adorned with expensive green-silk curtains and silver mirrors. a painting of Salazar Slytherin, luckily it doesn't move otherwise I would probably be a bit creeped out, although it also means that he cant tell me what happened in here if anything.

The room seems untouched the only thing that bothers me is that his bed is unmade which is unlike Draco and his perfectionistic personality. 

Pansy is examining the rest of the room and its contents but hasn't found anything other than his device which is bad because we have no way to contact him.+

"Where are you?"

____

 **HermioneG has made a group chat with - Dehredhead(Ron), Loonyluna,**   **NevL**   ** & Weaslette **

 

 **HermioneG|:** has anyone seen harry or draco? I havent seen either of them since I found Harry in the ROR and told him to find Draco

 **HermioneG|:**  come to think of it I haven't seen Pansy or Blaise either

 **HermioneG** **added** **DramaQueen and BiLaise**

 **Loonyluna|:** what's going on? 

 **HermioneG|:**  that's the problem! everything should be fine cos Harry's wasn't missing anymore and he was going to make up with Draco but now I cant't find either of them!

 **Weaslette|:** calm down, it'll be fine

 **HermioneG|:**  I know, I know, I'm probably worried over nothing 

 **NevL|:**  I haven't seen Pansy or Blaise either. not since i saw Blaise coming out of the forbidden forest earlier, it was weird he kinda looked unnatural, idk...

 **Dehredhead|:** what why? why was  _BLAISE_  in the  _FORBIDDEN FOREST?_

 **HermioneG|:** why do you care about Blaise?

 **Dehredhead|:** uhh, welllllllllllllllllllllll....... 

 **Weaslette** **|:**  thats not rly important rn.. we should see if we can find Draco and Harry as well as Pansy and Blaise so that we can stop worrying 

 **Loonyluna|:**  i think we have good reason to be worried, I can feel it, something isnt right 

 **HermioneG|:**  perfect, just perfect, as if school wasnt enough to stress over  

 **NevL|:**  we should meet up to go look for them and then like separate into groups 

 **Weaslette|:**  good idea, me and luna will go together

 **NevL|:** I guess i'll go with Hermione and Ron

 **HermioneG|:**  shouldn't we tell the teachers about this?

  **Loonyluna|:** we dont have time, i dont think Draco will last that long

 **Dehredhead|:**  this is great, just perfect. 

 **HermioneG|:** meet up by the front doors? 


	14. Chapter 14

 

> Draco's POV (after he left with Blaise)

 

Blaise grabbed Draco's arm tightly as soon as they left the safety of the dorm using the secret passageway that they had in case of emergencies. Draco didn't understand why they had to go this way but he didn't really care, he really needed to see Harry.

Maybe Blaise was being considerate of his image? But that didn't make sense, he had only cared about his image earlier due to the instinct not to appear weak that had been ingrained in him via his father, usually, he didn't care what people thought of him anymore.

Blaise was leading him out the front doors while Draco thought things over, Harry was okay, it was fine, everything was fine. Except, it wasn't.

Blaise lead him toward the forbidden forest, his grip tightening. then all of a sudden he halted and his body spasmed weirdly before he jolted forward again, leading Draco forward again. it almost looked as though he was fighting with himself, what did that mean?

Draco thought back through the time he'd been with Blaise for the past twenty or so minutes, he really was acting weird, usually, he'd be more talkative and less uptight.

"Blaise?"

Blaise didn't answer but his grip tightened around Draco's wrist. Draco stood still and fought back against Blaise.

"You're not the real Blaise, are you! or well, you are at least under the imperious curse!" Draco said loudly, his voice ringing sharply as he stood about fifteen metres in from the edge of the forbidden forest.

"Well done for figuring that out, Malfoy," Blaise's body turned to face him and the face that looked at him was transfigured in a horrifying expression that he had never seen on the real Blaise's face. "but you're too late, stupify!"

Draco fell to the leaf-strewn ground in a heap, his wand falling from his grasp, he'd only just been able to take in out of his pocket before the spell stuck him.

 

> Hermione's POV (sorta but more kinda just 3rd pov of the group) (3rd person)

 

Hermione was on one side of Neville and Ron on the other, as neither of them can really talk to the other even though they have a mutual goal. they were walking across the ground, it was still a few hours before curfew so they had time to search.

According to Luna, it was unlikely that they were in the castle and for some reason they had decided to trust her judgment, she had a sixth sense for this sort of things. Luna and Ginny had gone off to the right and Hermione and her group had gone left. They kept tabs on each other through their phones. Hermione had tried to use a few tracking spells but for some reason, none had worked.

Not the ones for Harry, Draco, Pansy or Blaise, it was like they had fallen off the face of the planet.

The group neared the edge of the forest, their eyes searching across the ground, in the trees, everywhere for just a trace of any of their missing friends. They saw nothing obvious.

Hermione constantly muttered spells under her breath, flicking her wand at the ground at odd intervals, trying to find evidence as to where they were but still found nothing. Until...

 

 

> Harry's POV (1st person)

 

I follow Pansy down the stairs and through the schools front door.

"I think Blaise was under the imperious curse," Pansy says as a short explanation to me. "the person who put him under the imperious curse is not likely in the castle so we're going to the forbidden forest as that is most likely where they are," her reasoning could rival Hermione, they would make great friends... or a couple? hmmm... its weird not think of Ron and Hermione as together but I guess they really needed the breakup.

"Come on, we don't know what they want with him," she pulls me down the front steps, her grip on my arm tightening to ensure I don't fall.

"It is probably escaped death eaters, they probably want him because he betrayed them and also didn't get a sentence in Azkaban and instead was basically under house arrest during the summer and he was allowed back in Hogwarts but only with a wand with restrictive spells on it, maybe it's because I spoke for him at his trial..." I ramble on...

"It's probably a mix of those reasons," Pansy says shushing me, then pointing to the ground beneath us, Draco's wand, or what I can assume is Draco's wand is lying innocently on the ground and there's some disturbed dirt around the area, evidence of a struggle.

Pansy leans down and picks up his wand and stuffs it into her pocket, before taking out her own wand and writing a message with a flame-tipped wand on a tree nearby. she must have used non-verbal magic.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Well, the others are surely going to worry and probably go searching for us, Draco and Blaise," I hum in conformation thinking it over.

"Done, we'd better get moving,"

 

> Draco POV 3rd person

 

( **warning:**  this has demeaning language and violence though not explicit)

"Hello dray-co," a man in a dark hood, wearing a mask of a black wolf, says in a nasally voice that sent shivers down Draco's spine. "You've been a bad boy Draco, you need to be punished,"

Cloaked-man numero(number) two steps forward he wears , "The dark lord is dead, and we will hunt down all those who betrayed him, oh, isn't revenge sweet," he draws the last word out and licks his lips as though he could taste it, then the man cackles crazily, his voice turning high pitched for a moment before turning into a hacking cough.

"What should we do first, hmm? slice off his perfectly manicured fingers one by one?" the first guy says sinisterly.

Draco shivered in horror,  _was this really how he was going to die? being tortured for revenge? after everything he'd been through, this?_

"You were never a good son to your father, you disobeyed him, you disobeyed the dark lord. You're a useless and idiotic pawn who doesn't even know how to be loyal to anyone!" the man with the wolf mask hits Draco sending him sprawling across the damp forest floor.


	15. Chapter 15

 

>  
> 
> 3rd person pov (Hermione's group)(Neville, Ron and her, I think..?)

 "What's this?" Hermione said gesturing to a burnt mark in a tree.

"It looks like writing," Neville said uncertainly.

"Yeah, you're right, Lumos!" her wand started to glow, lighting up the wood of the trunk and illuminating the clear writing.

"I think it says, 'I'm with Harry (Pansy) we think Blaise was under the imperious curse and tricked Draco into coming in here.' then there's a drawing of an arrow pointing to our left, indicating they wen that way I'm guessing," Hermione reads out.

The others nod and silently agree to go in that direction. Hermione then sends a message to Luna and Ginny with her Patronus. They tread through the forest trying to be quiet as to not attract any negative attention from either Draco's captors or other dark creatures that might be lurking around in the Forbidden Forest.

"What was that?" whispers Ron suddenly.

"huh? I didn't hear anything?" Neville replies.

Hermione holds up a finger to signal silence, they all stand still waiting with trepidation for a sound.

A light rustling comes from a few feet away and out comes....

>  
> 
> 3rd person pov (Luna and Ginny)

"I know this is really bad timing but Harry said I should just go for it, sort of. The thing is I kinda have a major crush on you... so, uh, willyougooutwithme, Luna?" Ginny said once they were out of sight of Hermione and the others.

"Do you really like me?" Luna asked with her unique surprised expression that Ginny adored.

"I do," Ginny said, fidgeting.

"Well then I guess we could be girlfriend and girlfriend," Luna said smiling brightly as she slipped her hand into Ginny's then leaned forward and gave Ginny a quick kiss on her cheek. Ginny went bright red.

"I guess w-we should continue looking for them now right?" Ginny said, stuttering slightly.

"You're adorable, and yes I suppose we should continue our search." Ginny smiled then felt a little guilty. Harry, Draco and Blaise were all in danger and what was she doing? confessing to her crush...

the looked around casting a few spells here and there but found nothing then a Hermione's silver Patronus appeared before them and spoke with Hermione's voice;

"We have found the direction they were going, follow my Patronus back to us so we can work together, see you guys soon."

Her Patronus started moving and hand in hand Ginny and Luna followed it.


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

 

> Blaise POV 1st person

I watched as though I was not inside my body, I was a spectator of the world around me. I remember this sensation... where from? The world I'm seeing in front of me is fuzzy around I felt calm and happy but the images in front of me contradicted my emotions. Draco, my best friend, was curled up of the forest floor in front of me, his eyes wet but his face is determined.

 _"kick him,"_ a voice in my head is telling me to kick him, but I can't hit him, he's my friend. I take a step toward him, the men in black watch me with gleeful expressions.

" _Hit him, beat him,"_ I take another step.

 _"no, I don't want to hit him,"_ I stumble, and almost trip.

 _"Punch him, hurt him!"_ I take another wobbly step toward him.

 _"I don't want to!"_ I feel a sharp pain and suddenly the fuzzy edges recede and I can see clearly. I must have been under the imperious curse. Like in our fourth year...

Shit. I don't have my wand anymore.

 

 

 

> Harry's POV 1st person

We stand behind a tree, trying to see a way to help Draco. We found them a few minutes ago, or more accurately, Pansy found them. I feel a few hot tears roll down my cheek as he gets hit by these horrible men. 

Blaise stands a few metres from the mess. His eyes blank, focusing on nothing. Pansy is trying desperately to figure out a way to get to Blaise and Draco without any of us being killed. 

There are three men that I can see. One is further away from the other two, standing guard or something but there may be others that we can't see at all and it's already three on two. Blaise doesn't have his wand and neither does Draco, not that Blaise would be much help since Pansy figured out he was under the imperious curse a few minutes earlier just after we got here.

"This isn't enough punishment for your sins... how about... we make your " _friend"_  be the one hurting you," the one kicking Draco in the stomach says. 

The guy whos slowly slicing Draco's back with his wand laughs gleefully, obviously, both of them are crazy for revenge.

"Blaise? Honey? why don't you hurt your so-called friend?" the guy says.

Blaise takes a step forward. His eyes now focused on Draco. He stumbles, and his expression changes to confusion before flashing back to determination. He takes another step and again almost trips.

"He's fighting the imperious curse," I whisper.

"No shit Sherlock," Pansy says not letting her gaze move from being focused on Blaise, "If he breaks free, use it as a distraction to try and attack, ok?"

"Agreed," I say, clutching my wand in hand. My body shakes in trepidation.

Blaise's eyes widen and he takes a few steps back then he looks at his hands and an expression of horror comes over him.

"He broke free! Get him!" one of the Death Eater's shout, I have no clue which, I'm too stressed out

"Now!" Pansy shouts. 

"Stupify!" I yell and point at the closest Death Eater.

The man jumps to the side and sends his own jynx back at me. in the back of my mind I register Pansy attacking one of the other death eaters and Blaise trying to move Draco away from the melee.

"Protago!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Avada Kedavra!" 

 

 

 

> Hermione's POV 3rd person

Ginny and Luna step out from the bushes, holding hands. their expressions show excitement with a good mixing of guilt. 

"Wait are you guys together now?" Ron asks, he has been so quiet Hermione almost forgot that he was there.

"Yes, we are," Luna says in a quiet sing-song voice.

"Congratulations, I guess?" Neville says to the new couple before continuing on to himself, "seems like everyone has been paired off with someone except me..."

"Thank you, but we ought to be going, thank you for the message, by the way, Hermione, very informative," Luna says formally, catching Hermione off guard.

"N-no problem," she takes a deep breath in to calm herself down before continuing on, "We better be going,"

"Yes," the rest of the group collectively say, or well, they say words the mean yes at the same time.

They head in the direction for a little while before they all hear it. 

"Stupify!"

"Expelliarmus!"

They all start to run towards the sound, meaning they are unable to hear the spells being used because they're too focused on the direction from whence they came.

They Crash into the clearing to see a black-clothed body laying on the floor and spells flying across the clearing. 

Blaise is attempting to move an injured and staggering Draco away from the fray.

 

 

> Harry's POV 1st person

Another death eater from somewhere in the trees comes at us, he must have been hidden. The three other death eaters we're fighting is already difficult enough without this new threat.

I run forward and start to battle two at once, me and Pansy are separated now, by quite a bit. I hope she knows enough good spells to hold her own against the two death eaters.

One of my opponents yells a familiar spell and I instinctively duck away from the killing curse aimed at me, I look behind me for a split second to see one of the death eaters fighting Pansy falls to the dirt.

As that death eater dies I hear a noise and with dread I let my gaze fall to a spot behind the men I'm fighting. Three more figures in dark cloaks and horrible masks stand behind them.

I feeling of hopeless crashes over me, me and Pansy can't hold up if it's two against six.  
"Stupidly!" Someone yells and I duck again only to find the spell was directed at one of the new death eaters, not me. They fall to the ground, lying still. One of my two opponents leaves me to fight someone else at a quick word to his companion. 

Then I see them, my friends. Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Neville and Ron.

It's seven against six, we have the advantage.


	17. Chapter 17

 

> Theodore's POV

"Agggghhhh when did he get so hot???!" Theo mutters to himself, thinking of a certain Gryffindor hero. Not the one most people seem fixated on though. Rather one that was overlooked for a long period of his life as a student at Hogwarts.

He'd grown taller, and he'd worked out at some point meaning he had a lot of muscles. He'd grown into his body, and his school robes somehow managed to define all the best part of him despite the formless design of them. Theo sigh dreamily, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Theo? What are you thinking about? you're blushing..." Daphne asks, startling the pinning Slytherin out of his stupor.

"N-nothing," he says rather quickly, she smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Which handsome guy caught your eye this time Nott?"

"No one," he says as he let his eyes wander over the Gryffindor table searching for that familiar figure. He wasn't there.

Daphne followed his gaze, "A Gryffindor? How intriguing."

"Nothing's fining to happen anyway Daph, so would you stop it," he says annoyed, standing up from the table, leaving his unfinished steak on his plate. He felt a prickling of unease squirm around in his stomach as he tried to reason with himself. 'There could be many reasons while Neville Longbottom wasn't in the Great Hall, right?' 

Daphne stood up to follow him, "You never know until you try," Daphne says to him in a calm tone.

"But I do know Daph, you know how many gay wizards there are? Or bisexual? One in twenty, according to wizgay news **(a** **/n I'm ashamed of this name, I came up with it in like 20 seconds, somebody help me figure out a better name!!!!! Please!?!)** the likely hood of him being into guys is a five per cent chance Daph. Five!" Theodore says angrily.

"You know they can't really tell that right? The amount of closeted wizards and witches discounts it. They can only rely on people who tell people they're LGBT."

He ignores her, instead of heading up the astronomy tower to try and relieve his stress. He rather likes the stars, a constant in his life unlike everything else.

 

 

 

 

> Group POV - 3rd person

Ron yells when he spots an injured Blaise dragging an unconscious Draco. He runs in front of them and starts casting random spells at anyone who steps towards them. Ron's desperate to protect Blaise from harm as Blaise tries to move Draco away from the conflict. Blaise is glaring at Ron, clearly not wanting Ron's help after their prior tension.

Hermione immediately runs to Pansy's side, who is fighting a tall death eater who's casting constant killing curses at her. Obviously, they were aiming to kill Pansy as quickly as possible but Pansy is agile and dodges the spells easily. She's tiring quickly from her constant focus on the spells and Hermione wants to help and let her rest a bit.

Luna and Ginny run to the death eater that was originally fighting Harry and together form a (dynamic) duo fighting the killer.

 

The fighting only lasted a few more minutes after the reinforcements arrived on the scene. One by one people fell to the ground, most, if not all, were only unconscious. By the end, the students were panting and exhausted by their efforts. Harry immediately ran to Draco's side who was still passed out next to an also unconscious Blaise who Ron was already kneeling over in concern.

Harry cast a levitation spell on Draco's unconscious body, intending to take him up to the infirmary once he was sure everyone else could deal with the rest of the mess. Everyone seemed to be injured in some way, Pansy was limping with Hermione helping her walk despite the large gash across her cheek. Neville was barely standing up with blood all over him, it was unclear where the blood stemmed from though.

Luna and Ginny were hugging each other both in relief that the fighting was over and using each other to prevent themselves from collapsing onto the ground and passing out from exhaustion.

Blaise was lying as one of the unconscious bodies while a barely conscious Ron was now looking for his pulse. He relaxed and passed out from exhaustion once he located it through his panicked brain.

 

 

> 3rd person POV

Everyone who had been involved in the fight lay in the beds, most of them were asleep. Luna and Ginny had woken up briefly upon arrival and had asked 'politely' (mostly it was just Ginny arguing that she wanted to be next to her girlfriend - it hadn't taken much persuading to be perfectly honest) if they could have two beds next to one another, and now the beds had somehow been moved closer together and they each held the others hand. A small smile could be seen quite obviously on both of their faces.

Blaise hadn't moved voluntarily since passing out during the fight and Ron having woken up a few minutes ago in the bed next to his had immediately moved his bed closer to Blaise, being careful not to actually touch him he pulled Blaise's sheets closer to his chin, clear worry evident in his expression.

Harry had pretended to sleep and had tried hard to actually sleep but he still found himself awake. He had also pretended not to notice Ron as he quietly worried for Blaise. He pretended not to notice when Hermione had reached out to graze Pansy's hand that had fallen off the bed as she'd slept. He had pretended not to see Pansy's small fingers curl around Hermione's. He tried not to notice Neville's heavy breathing as he clearly watched something in his dream that hurt him enough for him to quietly whimper into his pillow.

Instead, Harry's mind started playing the scenes he saw earlier repeatedly in his head, how could this have happened? he thought it was safe in Hogwarts. But then again, when had it ever really been safe at Hogwarts? Not a single year of him being here went without a hitch, first, the philosopher's stone, then Riddles diary, the whole Time Turner debacle and the other shit that happened to him that year. And who could forget the Triwizard tournament? And fifth year? Wasn't that _fun_. Being called a liar all year only to be proved right but Sirius was murdered was a _great_ year too. And then the last time he was at Hogwarts for the sake of learning; the year that Dumbledore was killed.

Couldn't Harry just catch a break? Eight whole years of nothing to but trouble and he still couldn't get just a little time off?

Draco rolled over and Harry paused in his line of thinking. Then rolled over to face Draco. His silver eyes blinked at him sluggishly. Harry smiled at Draco and felt his heart leap up like an excited puppy as Draco softly and tiredly smiled back at Harry.

"You doing alright?" Harry whispered softly.

"Could be better," Draco said in a mildly sarcastic tone with a voice that evidently hadn't been used for a little while adding to the hoarseness of just waking up.

"Yeah, same here," Harry sighed and looked at Draco again. Against his will be felt his stomach flutter.

"Are you cold? I'm cold, what's the temperature in here?" Draco said breaking the brief silence between them.

"I guess it's cold, do you want something to warm you up?" Harry asked, looking for his glasses, so that he could find where Madam Pomfrey had put his wand.

"You would do nicely," Draco said blushing.

Harry processed his words slowly, coming to terms as to what they may or may not mean...

"You want me to get into your bed with you?"  Harry's voice was still a whisper but barely.

"Only if you want to..." Draco bit his lip uncertainty, as if regretting saying anythi g at all, oh why had he opened his big mouth?

"Ahh, okay then," Harry slowly maneuvered himself out of his bed and Draco shuffled over hiding his face a little. Was Harry really about to cuddle him to warm him up?

Harry awkwardly climbed into Draco's bed and slowly opened his arms, Draco slowly settled into them and pressed himself into Harry's warmer body only to find out that...

"Your feet are cold," Draco complained trying to recoil. But it was too late, Harry's arms now enclosed him and Harry was sound asleep.

Draco blinked and his eyes softened, he pecked Harry's nose softly before he too, fell asleep.

 

 

> Theodore's POV

The moment he had heard that Neville and a few others were in the hospital wing he had decided that he was going to sneak in later that night. He wasn't going just because of his crush on Neville though, he was worried about Blaise and Draco. Despite having been distant with them from the start of the year, Theodore still cared about his old friends and didn't wish for them to be harmed in any way.

Theo had quietly made his way to the infirmary while the rest of the castle slept. He avoided anyone else that was also wandering the corridors and made it to the infirmary without being detected.

The door stood slightly ajar making Theo question his resolve, was this really a good idea?

He pushed the door open wider and slipped through the gap, closing it behind him. Then he turned around.

The room had eight patients or eight occupied beds. He glanced around and realised that one of the beds actually had two people, Potter and Draco, they barely fit on the small hospital bed together... He wandered what Daphne would think of this new development.

Theo noticed that everyone seemed paired up with someone except Neville. Though the way the rest were paired was subtle, compared to Draco and Potter's way of showing it.

Neville whimpered, and Theodore rushed to his side, almost forgetting to be quiet but remembering it before he accidentally woke any of the lovebirds up. He stood over Neville and became immediately flustered. When he had decided to do this he hadn't figured out what to do once he got here. He had half figured that maybe he would look over them to access their okayness then leave. But that stupid idea had died as soon as he heard Neville whimper.

He brushed a finger over Neville's forehead and tucked a piece of hair behind his ear in doing so. he felt embarrassed and stepped back. This small action made Neville wake up from his nightmare. he blinked owlishly at the surrounding darkness, slightly disorientated, after a moment his eyes focused on the terrified form of Theo who was standing still beside Neville, with his arm still slightly raised from his previous action.

"Ahh... hi," Theo said slowly.

"Hey?"

"Sorry I interrupted your sleep, I should get going now," Theo said stepping away from the bed, realising he still had his arm raised he let it drop awkwardly to his side.

"it's fine, I wasn't enjoying sleeping anyway, as I'm sure was quite obvious," Neville said jokingly, "Why don't you stay? keep me company?"

Theodore was too tempted by the request to say no so he sat on the bed with Neville.

"Why don't we play 20 questions? it a game where we ask each other questions so we can get to know each other, okay?"

"Uh sure."

**Author's Note:**

> welp, i dont really know what im doing....


End file.
